Un milagro juntos
by Mrs. P and C
Summary: ONE SHOT Para The Paramore fanfic twilight contest. El dia de su cumpleaños es el peor para Bella, con su padre, su madrastra y su hermanastra maltratandola, su unicos mejores amigos lejos y sin rastro del chico que ama, no puede sentirse mas sola.


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Nombre del Fic.: Un milagro juntos.**

**Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: Miracle.**

**Autor: Mrs. P and C**

**Número de Palabras.: 4612**

**link al perfil del contest: http: / www. fanfiction . net/u /2746802/ (sin espacios)**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward y Bella**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Prepare este One Shot para este concurso del cual fueron muy amables en invitarme. Fue difícil porque no soy de escribir One shots, siempre me extiendo demasiado y terminar convirtiéndose en fics de muchos capítulos, pero lo logre y espero de todo corazón que les agrade y me dejen sus comentario dejándome saber que les pareció. Es rating M por un poco de leguaje fuerte y un poco de violencia también. Disfruten!**

**.**

-Hey niña!- esa voz aguda e insoportable hizo que me despertara, seguido de una mano moviéndome repetidamente el hombro. Lo más común seria que despachara a la persona que me despertara rogando por 5 minutos más de sueño antes de levantarme para ir a la escuela, pero también lo más común seria que la persona que interrumpe mi descanso me despertara con un beso en la frente o me removiera de forma cariñosa en lugar del zarandeo rudo y grosero. Pero sobre todo lo idóneo sería que me llamara por mi nombre y no "_hey niña"_ yo tengo un nombre, me llamo Bella. Tanto trabajo le costaba llamarme así? No era tan largo. Pero no podía esperar mucho de ella – Hey niña! No voy a esperarte toda la vida, deja de estar de floja y levántate ya!- de pronto sentí frio, me había quitado la cobija.

-Ahora qué?- grite exasperada desenterrando el rostro de la almohada y sentándome.

-No me hables así!- me exigió molesta, rodee los ojos- se ha acabado la leche.-me informo con su voz chocosa, me quede callada esperando que me dijera eso en que e incumbía – Lauren necesita desayunar antes de irse a la escuela, ve por ella.- me ordeno moviéndome mi cama, me aguante las ganas de reírme de ella.

-Pues ve tu o que vaya ella si tantas ganas tiene de tomar leche.- le dije levantándome y pasando a su lado, de repente sentí como me tomaba del cabello jalándolo y luego me evento haciéndome chocar contra el tocador, me golpee la rodilla y el estomago, sisee sintiendo dolor.

-Que demonios te sucede?-le grite sobándome la rodilla, había quedado raspada.

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera maldita escuincla, cuando aprenderás que debes obedecerme y tratarme con respeto.-levanto la mano dispuesta a darme un manotazo afortunadamente fui más rápida y me aparte.

-Cuando aprenderás tu que no eres nadie para merecerte mi respeto.- antes de que pudiera decirme nada me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta dispuesta a salirme y encerrarme en el baño, pero choque con alguien. Por el cuerpo tosco y el olor a alcohol y tabaco sabia quien era incluso antes de levantar la vista para cerciorarme. Era Charlie, mi padre. Si es que se le podía llamar de esa forma.

-Que son esos gritos y dónde diablos están los malditos cigarros que pedí hace media hora?- reclamo furioso . Raro en él, pensé con ironía.

-Tu hija no quiere ir, quiere quedarse de floja como siempre.- voltee a verla sorprendida e indignada por sus acusaciones, estaba hablando de mi? Enserio?- también hace falta leche para que Lauren desayune y me dijo que fuera ella o yo- lo dijo con una indignación que me pareció increíble- fue muy grosera, como siempre cariño.- maldita hipócrita con su cara asquerosa de inocente.

Pero como estaba acostumbrada permanecí callada con la impotencia recorriéndome entera. A lo largo del tiempo había aprendido que no valía la pena, ni marcaba ninguna diferencia decir nada, nunca me tomaban en cuenta, siempre yo era la maleducada, la floja, la maldita en esta casa.

-Siempre es lo mismo- resoplo Charlie cansinamente- ya deja de tratar de hacerte la importante y obedece.- me quede callada, lo esquive y fui hacia el baño- y no creas que se me olvida que hoy te pagan, quiero ese dinero hoy.- escuche antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sosteniéndome del lavabo para no derrumbarme, respire profundamente tratando de contener la rabia, frustración y tristeza. Las lágrimas querían participar como siempre, pero siempre las mantenía a raya y tuve que volver a contener todos esos sentimientos cuando al salir para ir al mini súper Laura y su estúpida hija me miraban de forma burlona.

Cuando estacione frente al mini súper mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, sonreí al ver quién era y conteste.

-Felicidades!- se escucharon 4 voces, 2 femeninas y 2 masculinas.

-Hola chicos, gracias por recordarlo y llamar.- les agradecí de corazón, eran los primeros en hacerlo y eso me ponía feliz y triste a la vez.

-No hay nada que agradecer-aseguro una voz cantarina. Alice mi pequeña mejor amiga-

18 añotes Bella. Casi la edad de mi abuela.-rio Emmett mi enorme, bromista y tierno amigo, después se escucho un quejido de su parte- Auch! Rose!- se quejo.

-Deja de ser un asno, zopenco- le regaño Rosalie, su novia y mi otra mejor amiga- muchas felicidades Bella, ya tenemos tu regalos preparados, en cuanto regresemos te los daremos.

-Oh chicos! No tenían que haberse molestado.- les regañe.

-Claro que si, los cumpleaños son especiales y sin regalo no es un cumpleaños.-replico Alice.

-De nada sirve discutir con ustedes chicos.-acepte derrotada.

-Tienes toda la razón que bien que lo has aprendido.-escuche a Jasper, el novio de Alice y mi pacifico y comprensivo amigo.

-Tenemos preparado algo para ti, escucha.- pidió Emmett, se escucho como se aclaraba la garganta-chicos preparados. Uno, dos, tres…

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, te lo deseamos tu mejores y especiales amigos inseparables- lo último lo cantaron muy rápido y un poco desafinados, sonreí mientras colocaba el cartón de la leche en mi canastilla-feliz cumpleaños a ti. Tan, tan!- concluyeron. Eran momentos como estos los que atesoraba en mi mente, los que me hacían reír.

-Muchas gracias chicos, son los mejores.

-No, tú eres la mejor Bella. Ahora nos tenemos que ir, en 5 minutos vamos a hacer una caminata con todo el grupo- sonreí con nostalgia, yo tendría que estar ahí con ellos.

La escuela había organizado una excursión para biología a Vancouver. Era una campamento en el bosque para conocer el ecosistema del lugar. No pude ir porque no tenía el dinero que pedían para los gastos. Le había pedido a Charlie permiso para ir, pero él dijo que era una estupidez inservible, que la escuela solo quería quedarse con el dinero de un viaje que costaba la cuarta parte de lo que pedían. El león cree que todos son de su condición, dice el dicho.

-Está bien chicos, diviértanse mucho, tomen muchas fotos para que me las enseñen y de nuevo gracias por llamar.

Después de despedirnos corte la llamada, ya tenía lo que necesitaba y fui a la caja a pagar. Antes de irme al auto me senté en una banca cerca de donde lo había estacionado, sisee un poco por el dolor que sentí en el abdomen seguramente por el golpe de esta mañana contra el tocador. Saque un pequeño pastelito y le coloque una vela rosa, la encendí. Hoy era mi cumpleaños y esto era lo más patético del mundo, yo aquí sentada sola. Las únicas personas que lo habían recordado estaban lejos.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mí!- cante en voz baja y triste soplando la velita, sin deseos. No valían mucho la pena si el único deseo que quiere parece tan lejano, solo he recibido una sola llamada en este día y aunque me complace mucho que mis amigos lo hayan recordado, me hubiera gustado haber visto otro nombre en la pantalla de mi teléfono. Volví a mirarlo, nada, ni una llamada más. Suspire pesadamente dejando las compras en el asiento del copiloto y subiéndome al auto. Me dirigí al consultorio del doctor Gerandi, mi jefe. Trabajo de medio tiempo por la tarde como su secretaria, no ganaba demasiado, por lo menos era suficiente para las adicciones de Charlie, yo casi no veía nada de ese dinero y cuando lograba guardar algo de ese dinero, lo escondía antes de que lo quitaran. La secretaria de la mañana me dio mi cheque y después de ir a cambiarlo por efectivo conduje hacia la casa, no podía considerarla mi casa. Yo era como un objeto más, un estorbo para los que vivían ahí. Solo reaparecía en sus vidas cuando cobraba.

-Dame eso! Tardas demasiado, a Lauren se le hace tarde.- Laura me arrebato la bolsa de las compras y se alejo refunfuñando.

Lo único que quería era ir a mi recamara y alejare de toda esta mierda hasta que tuviera que ir al trabajo a las 2, faltaba demasiado, pensé con pesar.

-Hey! Hey!- me llamo Charlie cuando casi llegaba al segundo piso- donde esta mi dinero? – su dinero? Ja, reí internamente.

-Me lo dan hasta que vaya a trabajar en la tarde.- mentí. Primero iba a guardar un poco de mi sueldo.

No dijo nada mas pero con su mirada me dio a entender que más valía que así fuera, me di la vuelta subiendo lo que restaba y me metí a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me acosté en mi cama y saque mi móvil, aun ninguna llamada, lo seguí observando y me quede dormida esperando. Desperté a las 12:30 y volví a mirar mi teléfono esperanzada, aun nada. Sería demasiado patético si yo lo llamara?

-Donde estas? Porque no has llamado?- masculle mirando la pantalla donde había una foto de él y yo, él me estaba abrazando y mientras yo sonreía a la cámara el besaba mi mejilla. Me sentí muy triste, hace dos días que todo estaba muy raro, nuestras llamadas apenas y duraban 5 minutos y eso era decir mucho, ahora que lo recuerdo ayer no habíamos hablado. Siempre estaba ocupado y yo cada vez me sentía más sola.

-Oye hoy es tu cumpleaños verdad?- la ultima voz que deseaba escuchar en estos momentos era la odiosa y chillona de Lauren. No le conteste- pobrecita, nadie la recuerda a nadie le importa.

-Cállate!- exclame sentándome.

-Yo solo estoy constatando un hecho no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira si?

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Donde estas? Porque no has llamado?- imito patéticamente mi voz, fruncí el ceño molesta tratando de controlar mi temperamento.

-No te han dicho que espiar es de mala educación, pero claro, tú que sabes de educación. Tu y tu madre no son más que unas corrientes.- Lauren con furia en su rostro se adelanto unos pasos hasta quedar frente a mi cama.

-Y tú no eres más que una arrimada y estorbo.

-Aquí las únicas arrimadas son ustedes, esta casa es de mi madre.

-Y de Charlie y mi mamá está casada con él y tu madre está muerta por tu culpa.- me levante de la cama cada vez más furiosa y la enfrente.

-Cállate!- le exigí con la mandíbula tensa y los dientes apretados por la furia.

-Pero seguramente esta mejor muerta que teniéndote a ti como hija, tan poca cosa. Por eso nadie te quiere. Ni siquiera Edward.

-Cállate o te vas a arrepentir!- le advertí apretando los puños.

-Y eso que decía amarte. Donde está ahora? Solo fuiste un juego para él, ahora debe de estar divirtiéndose y feliz con alguien que si valga la pena y aliviado de que por fin se pudo librar de ti. Yo lo estaría. Y tú creyéndote que iba a regresar por ti, pobre ilusa!.- ya no lo pude soportar más y estampe la palma de mi mano en su mejilla haciendo que por el impacto su rostro se volteara, mi mano ardió pero se sintió tan bien.

-Maldita perra!- me grito sosteniéndose la mejilla con todo su oxigenado cabello revuelto y se lanzo hacia mí, sostuve sus manos antes de que me pegara y forcejeamos un poco, logro soltarse y me araño la mejilla, después tomo mi cabello y comenzó a jalonearlo, chille de dolor y jale su calleo tratando de apartarla, tenía fuerza la maldita. Pero cuando debilito su agarre un poco cerré mi puño y tomando todo el impulso le di un buen golpe en la nariz, solo sentí el crack que provoco el impacto. Comenzó a gritar.

-Maldita! Me rompiste la nariz!- sonreí con satisfacción sobándome el puño- me has roto la nariz!- y con sus gritos alerto a todos y su madre fue la primera en aparecer, al mirar a su hija con el cabello alborotado, la mejilla roja y sosteniéndose la nariz sangrante me volteo a ver con furia.

-Maldita escuincla.- la empuje cuando trato de acercarse y corrí para tomar un bolso grande que escondía en mi ropero- quien te crees que eres estúpida!- me empujo y yo voltee empujándola de vuelta con todas mis fuerzas haciéndola caer, volví a voltear a mi ropero y con rapidez comencé a meter cosas en él, lo primero que encontraba, no había mucho tiempo, ya no lo soportaba, no aguantaba más estar aquí.

-Mamá mi nariz, mamá mi nariz!-gritaba la bruja menor.

Tome una lata que encendía debajo de mi cama con mis ahorros y la foto de mi madre que estaba en el buro, todo lo que cupo en el bolso lo metí.

-Que diablos pasa aquí? Que son todos esos gritos?

-Esa mosca muerta golpeo a Laurensita y a mí también y mírala esta empacando- grito la bruja mayor.

-A donde crees que vas niña?- cuestiono Charlie con voz cansada.

-Lejos de aquí.- masculle cerrando el cierre del bolso.

-No puedes irte, eres menor de edad.- señalo. Reí socarronamente negando con la cabeza.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños- se mostro sorprendido, claro- acabo de cumplir 18 años, puedo largarme a donde quiera y adivina que, lo voy a hacer.

-Y a donde iras? No tienes a nadie, solo a nosotros, esta casa es lo único que tienes.- comencé a bajar la escaleras repeliendo sus palabras.

-Maldita escuincla no puedes ir a ningún lado!- grito Laura y justo cuando me faltaban 3 escalones sentí que alguien me empujaba, trastabille y sentí como si fuera cayendo en cámara lenta, el piso se iba a cercando a mi lentamente, pero a la vez tan rápido que no pude evitarlo. Solo sentí como mi rostro se estrellaba con el piso, me mordí el labio inferior fuertemente por el impacto y comencé a notar el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

Al tratar de incorporarme y voltear hacia ellos, Charlie la tenía agarrada del brazo y me miraba impasible. No iba a hacer nada para detenerme y aunque no sabía con que intenciones lo hacía sentí como si me estuviera dando la oportunidad de ser libre, por fin. Así que no me detuve y tomando mis cosas fui rumbo a la puerta, rumbo a mi libertad.

-No vas a hacer nada para detenerla? Maldita perra desagradecida.- grito mientras su hija lloraba seguramente por su nariz.

-Ya mujer, deja de gritar, ya volverá. Y tu niña deja de llorar.- ordeno con voz firme, los lloriqueos cesaron de golpe justo cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí.

El frio del exterior choco contra mi rostro cuando corría sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Forks, con la manga de mi sudadera limpie la sangre que provenía de mi labio y así me di cuenta que había gotas corriendo por mis mejillas. Estaba llorando, tanto tiempo sin soltar una sola lagrima que ahora ni me había dado cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar.

Cada vez iba aminorando mas mi paso dejando las lagrimas correr, aunque caminaba por inercia sabía muy bien a donde me dirigía, me derrumbe sombre el frio cemento de la tumba de Renne Swan, mi madre.

"Aquí descansa Renne Swan, amada esposa y madre"

Eso pregonaba la lapida. Solloce y llore todo lo que no había llorado en muchos años.

-Oh mamá!- le llamaba con voz ahogada por las lagrimas.

Mi madre era la razón por la que Charlie me odiaba, porque por mi causa ella no estaba aquí. Ella había muerto dándome a luz, todo se había complicado en el parto y nos había dejado. Dejando a Charlie hundido en una depresión que nunca puso superar, yo prácticamente me había criado sola, el raras veces compartía tiempo conmigo, compartía más tiempo con el alcohol y el tabaco, poco a poco su amistad con estas adicciones se fue haciendo más estrecha hasta su constante borrachera le hizo conocer a Laura en un bar de Port Angeles y los 3 meses se casaron en el ayuntamiento con ninguna otra presencia que la de ellos, la de Lauren y la mía. Claro ella necesitaba un lugar donde vivir con su hija después de ser abandonada por el padre de esta y el pobre alcohólico deprimido le ofrecía un techo donde vivir y él necesitaba revivir el recuerdo de una esposa ausente, perfecto. Más tarde el alcoholismo le cobro mas facturas causándole problemas en la comisaría donde trabajaba como policía, hasta que no pudieron soportar más sus retardos , sus llegadas en estado de ebriedad o resaca o que simplemente algunas veces ni se presentara y fue despedido.

Nos manteníamos con el dinero que ganaba Laura como camarera, pero cuando cumplí 15 años ella deicidio que estaba demasiado cansada para seguir trabajando y que to ya tenía la edad suficiente para buscarme algo. Muy conveniente. Nunca me lleve muy bien con ella ni con su hija, ellas me aborrecían y yo a ellas, el sentimiento nació desde el primer instante y los últimos 5 años he vivido un infierno, entre insultos, maltratos, abusos y humillaciones.

Los únicos que me apoyaban y a los que les interesaba un poco eran a mis amigos. Eso es! Busque mi móvil para llamarlos, pero no estaba en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, ni en mi sudadera, tampoco en mi maleta. Diablos! Seguramente lo deje en mi cama. De todas formas no podrían hacer mucho por mí, ellos estaban lejos.

-Oh mamá! Ahora que voy a hacer? A donde voy a ir?- pregunte a la lapida como si esperara que me diera respuestas, delinee con mi dedo índice el nombre grabado de mi madre.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era moverme para empezar por algo y pensar con claridad. Camine al único lugar donde podía relajarme por completo. Después de caminar un rato llegue a un pequeño prado, pequeño pero hermoso, lleno de pequeñas flores silvestres de distintos colores. Fui hacia mi árbol favorito , deje mi maleta y me senté en el pasto recargando mi cabeza en el tronco y cerrando los ojos.

Este prado al igual que el árbol habían sido testigos de mis escapadas con Edward, aquí siempre nos alejábamos de todo. Solo éramos Edward y Bella, entre abrazos, caricias, besos y palabras dulces nos olvidábamos de todos nuestros problemas.

Nos habíamos conocido en la escuela cuando él se mudo. Cuando llego, todos los chicos querían ser su amigo y las chicas querían enredarse con él, que el hijo de un prestigioso doctor a nivel nacional fuera el chico nuevo no pasaba muy a menudo y menos en Forks. A mí me parecía muy pretencioso con toda esa gente a su alrededor casi besándole los costosos zapatos. Pero cuando lo asignaron como mi compañero de laboratorio de biología y cruce algunas palabras con él me di cuenta lo mucho que toda esa atención lo agobiaba y fastidiaba y al terminar esa primera clase yo ya estaba de camino a enamorarme de él. Esa era la única clase que compartíamos, pues él cursaba un año más adelante, solo que tenía que repetir biología.

Poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo más amigos y la confianza entre nosotros fue creciendo, mis amigos lo recibieron muy bien y todos nos convertimos en un grupo muy unido y yo cada vez me enamoraba más de él, del chico imperfecto, del chico que tenía problemas con sus padres por no querer complacerlos, del chico atento y gracioso, pero tantos años de indiferencia de mi padre y de insultos de parte de Laura y Lauren me hicieron tener muy poca confianza en mí y me sentía tan poca cosa para él, yo creía que nunca me haría caso. Pero la vida me trajo una sorpresa enorme y esa fue descubrir que él compartía mis sentimientos, terminamos siendo novios, él fue mi primero beso, él primero chico del que enamore y mi primera vez. Me protegía demasiado, siempre se molestaba cuando llegaba con algún golpe en el rostro o triste por algún nuevo insulto, tenía que tranquilizarlo para que no fuera a armar un escándalo en la casa de Charlie, cuando estaba con él todo era perfecto en mi vida y el mundo se me vino encima cuando lo aceptaron en Juilliard, no pude decirle que no fuera porque ese era su sueño, estudiar música y aunque me rompiera el corazón que se fuera hasta Nueva York. Él tenía que cumplir sus sueños y no darle gusto a su padre de estudiar medicina como él, yo lo apoyaba. El también estaba muy triste de irse y unos días antes de su partida me dijo que querían llevarme con él, pero que sería una gran error de nuestra parte, pues era menor de edad y mi padre podía acusarlo de secuestro y meternos en problemas, aparte de que por no tener el apoyo de sus padres no tenía nada más que el dormitorio que me ofrecían en la escuela y no podía ofrecerme nada. Pero prometió volver por mí, entre lágrimas por parte de los dos, lo prometió.

Pero a donde estaban ahora esas promesas. Pensé llorando de nuevo, él no estaba aquí, él se estaba alejando cada vez más de mí, él no volvería y yo estaba sola, no tenía a donde ir.

-Bella?- escuche una voz, no quise levantar la vista y mi respiración se detuvo, seria?- Oh por dios! Bella eres tu!- exclamo la voz, pero yo me sentía en un sueño y no quería despertar de él, cerré los ojos más fuerte y unos brazos me envolvieron levantándome sin previo aviso del suelo.- Bella estas bien? Abre los ojos? Te sucede algo? Que te hicieron? Oh dios? Te golpearon no es así? Bella háblame, abre tus ojos!- me pidió la voz desesperada mientras tocaba mi rostro entero con sus manos.

-Y si los abro y desapareces?- masculle con cierta dificultad pues las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-No, ábrelos, usa tus ojos y veras que estoy aquí, que no me desapareceré.- sentí sus labios haciendo contacto con mi mejilla- ábrelos.- susurro y le hice casi, fue inevitable cuando su voz se escuchaba tan real y convincente, tan sincera.

Y ahí estaba mi milagro personal, estaba aquí y yo no pude hacer más que lanzarme a abrazarlo y seguir llorando como una niña pequeña, él me devolvió el abrazo enterrando su rostro en mi cabello y besando mi cabeza. Inspire llenando mis pulmones de su esencia.

-Oh dios! Te extrañe tanto.- murmure y comencé a reír histéricamente, de emoción, de felicidad y las lagrimas seguían cayendo compartiendo estos sentimientos.

-Yo también amor, yo también.- devolvió Edward separándose y palpando mi rostro con sus manos- mira nada mas como te dejaron, esos malditos!- mascullo entre dientes lleno de rabia, deposito un dulce beso en el rasguño que había dejado Lauren y luego en mis labios donde estaba la cortada de la caída por las escaleras, pero no permití que se separara y abrí mis labios incitándolo a besarme y hacerme olvidar por ese momento perfecto todos las heridas y así lo hizo con su beso lleno de necesidad, nuestros labios danzando la misma melodía, reconociéndose de nuevo, compartiendo ese momento y aunque no duro demasiado fue perfecto.

-Cuando llegaste? Como supiste que estaba aquí?- le pregunte después de que los dos nos sentáramos a la sombra del árbol y él me rodeara con sus brazos.

-Llegue hace unas horas, te fui a buscar a tu casa y fui recibido por gritos de parte de Laura diciendo infinidad de cosas desagradables de ti y diciendo que te habías largado, entre en pánico, primero pensé que te habían hecho algo y que te tenían escondida, pero mostraba tanto enojo hacia ti cuando me decía todo eso que supe que te habías marchado. No sabía a dónde te habías ido, los chicos están lejos y no hay nadie más aquí. Primero fui a la tumba de tu madre…

-Estuve allí.- le informe.

-Así lo supuse. Pero llegue demasiado tarde y el único lugar que significaba algo para los dos era este y doy gracias al cielo de que aquí estés, porque me hubiera vuelto loco si algo te hubiera pasado y no te pudiera encontrar.- concluyo besando en tope de mi cabeza y aprisionándome mas con sus brazos como si no quisiera dejar ir.

-No sabía que iba a hacer, vine aquí para pensar en eso, pero no tengo ni idea de que voy a hacer. No puedo regresar a esa casa Edward, ya no lo soportaría mas.- dije firmemente.

-Y yo no lo permitiría- aseguro- por eso estoy aquí, vine por ti Bella y esto lo hace aun más fácil.- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente viéndolo sorprendida.

-Que… que has dicho?- cuestione con nerviosismo y sorpresa.

-Lo que oíste, te dije que quería que te fueras conmigo a Nueva York pero que no te podía llevar porque…

-Porque era menor de edad.

-Así es, pero hoy cumples 18. Y voy a secuestrarte y nadie lo va a impedir.- declaro con una enorme sonrisa, fue imposible no sonreír también.

-Logre sacar mis ahorros, no es mucho pero puedo ayudarte en algo y buscare trabajo en cuando lleguemos…

-No señorita. Todo está arreglado, he trabajado con mucho esfuerzo y ya encontré un departamento perfecto, es muy pequeño pero…- me lance a sus brazos.

-No me importa Edward, no me importa porque lo importante para mi es estar contigo- luego recordé algo y me separe un poco de él- pero porque has estado muy raro estos días, me asustaste demasiado, pensé que te había cansado de mi y no ibas a volver nunca.- masculle poniendo un poco triste.

-Eso no podría pasar Bella, te lo prometí recuerdas- asentí- Estaba arreglando todo para cuando viniera por ti, no pienso dejarte ir de mi vida aun tenga que luchar contra todo, tu eres mi milagro personal y no voy a dejarte ir, tu me has salvado de todo lo que me rodeaba cuando llegue aquí.

-Y tú me has salvado a mí. Los años antes de conocerte en realidad no estaba viva, eso no era vida Edward, tú eres mi vida.

-Vamos a dejar todo esto atrás Bella. A mis padres, a tu padre y a las brujas-reí por el apelativo que uso- todo ese dolor hay que dejarlo una vez abandonemos este pueblo para no volver.

-Oh! Pero y los chicos.- recordé con pesar, ellos eran los únicos que me interesaban de este lugar.

-Los llamaremos para avisarles y pueden visitarnos en Nueva York. Vamos a empezar una nueva vida desde esta noche Bella, tú y yo, vamos a remplazar todos esos amargos recuerdos con unas nuevos y felices juntos.

-Eso suena muy bien, demasiado bien.- reí feliz y me abrace a él.- una nueva vida.- murmure asimilándolo.- vamos a estar bien?

-No todo será perfecto, pero estoy seguro que lo estaremos porque estamos juntos.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar. Juntos.


End file.
